<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Fortune by vai_the_trooper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019002">New Fortune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vai_the_trooper/pseuds/vai_the_trooper'>vai_the_trooper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk, Evil Corporations, F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vai_the_trooper/pseuds/vai_the_trooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The city of Neo Fortuna: a beacon of fortune and progress, and the forefront of technological advancement in the New Age. After the Resurgence, the once barren Great Valoch Plateau has now become a center of business, entertainment, and technology, almost serving as a point of intersection of the surrounding city-settlements and regions. With skyscrapers lighting up the night and keeping the city vibrant with life, Neo Fortuna has attracted all manner of people from the surrounding regions with the promise of fame and success.</p>
<p>But then again, behind every bright light is an even darker shadow.</p>
<p>And only the people down below can tell you what really goes on when the lights go down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spare Parts and Fistfights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Another day, another opportunity to keep myself from starving to death. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongyeon thought to herself as she flipped the sign on the door from “closed” to “open”. Her repair shop wasn’t the most lucrative, but it paid the bills, so she didn’t really complain. She yawned, a cup of coffee in hand as she returned to her workshop at the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, communicator, PDA, microwave…” She muttered to herself as she headed to the shelf where she kept the orders she was working on, taking stock of her responsibilities for the day. “Hmm, seems easy enough. I could probably finish all of these today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chugged down her coffee and placed the used cup in the sink before heading back to the shelf and taking the communicator. It was a modified wrist-mounted holographic display communicator common to a lot of the working class. From what she remembered, this one had a broken battery unit. Now caffeinated, she returned to her workbench and put on her gloves and apron before beginning the repair process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The droning hum of the city kept her company as she took the thing apart. She had been taking things apart and putting them back together since she was a kid at her father’s shop, so stuff like this was child’s play to her. The next few hours of her morning went by as peaceful as things could get in Neo Fortuna, until the sound of crashing and yelling erupted right outside her shop. Normally she wouldn’t get herself involved in any kind of trouble. There was no point in playing the hero anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then she remembered a certain someone who went out to do an early morning delivery. Then she heard the familiar high-pitched voice cut through the chaos. A voice she would definitely know as her childhood best friend and current inhabitant of her couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nayeon, what the hell did you get into this time...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a resigned sigh, Jeongyeon put the communicator and her multi-tool down on the workbench before heading out of the shop to watch the ruckus going on outside. Sure enough, the sight of Nayeon planting her foot on the back of some hooligan on the sidewalk greeted her, along with a small crowd that seemed to have gathered to egg them on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Nayeon, isn’t it a bit too early to be beating the shit out of somebody? I hope you managed to get the package delivered safely.” She berated, arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Well good day to you too, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon grunted, keeping the guy firmly in place on the ground. “If you’re worried, yes, I did</span> <span>get it there safe and sound. But then </span><em><span>this </span></em><span>fucker right here thought he could pick on me on my way back here.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, couldn’t you have picked a better day to get into a fight?” Jeongyeon asked through a facepalm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t help it.” Nayeon shrugged. “Thought I needed to dish out a lesson or--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She yelped as the guy managed to get some leverage to get her foot off of his back. The onlookers backed off as the guy finally got back to his full 6-foot height, towering over Nayeon. Jeongyeon backed off in case things got too rowdy, knowing that Nayeon had a knack for going hard when she was pissed. She watched as Nayeon crossed her arms as she stared at the guy, unfazed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohoho, what’s wrong big guy? Don’t like the way the pavement tastes anymore?” Nayeon jeered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah, you bitch! I’ll fucking kill you!” And with that, the guy went for a wild haymaker, but his fist didn’t meet Nayeon’s face as she simply tilted herself backward to avoid it. Frustrated, he went for another punch, but this time it was a little too telegraphed. Nayeon dodged to the side and grabbed his punching arm before using his own momentum to throw him to the ground with a resounding thud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch, that sounded like you’ll feel that in the morning.” Nayeon quipped, crossing her arms again as she watched the guy scramble to get back on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you think you’re funny, huh?” The guy said through gritted teeth as he stood back up, wiping off some dirt that had gotten on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like to think that I am.” Nayeon answered with a smirk. “Definitely funnier than you though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah! Well, let’s see if you can still laugh after </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He retorted as he pulled out a pair of knuckle-dusters from his pockets and put them on. He didn’t waste any time and went for another punch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knuckle dusters were a dead giveaway to what the guy was going to do next. With a smug grin on her face, Nayeon braced herself as she extended her left arm forward and caught the guy’s fist with her hand. The loud clang of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being disappointed with Nayeon’s behavior, Jeongyeon couldn’t help but feel a little pride surge through her, knowing that Nayeon’s bionic arm (which Jeongyeon designed herself) could hold up really well in a fight. However, what happened next caught her entirely off guard, and frankly, disappointed her even more. She watched as Nayeon casually rolled up her sleeve to reveal her whole left arm in the middle of the guy’s stunned silence to reveal a few chrome-plated panels that she definitely didn’t remember putting there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to admit, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty funny.” Nayeon said as she opened her hand with her palm still connected to the guy’s fist. “But you’re not the only one with tricks up their sleeves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon watched as some of the plating on Nayeon’s forearm opened up and rotated to form what looked like a cone around Nayeon’s open hand. They whirred and rotated around it before a deafening blast of force fired off from it, sending the guy flying backwards into a few of the onlookers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit... That was so cool!” Nayeon remarked as she looked at her bionic arm. Her elation quickly faded though, upon realizing that she couldn’t bend it at the elbow. She looked at the now unconscious guy several feet away from her before looking towards Jeongyeon with a bit of a forced smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, sorry.” She said as she headed to Jeongyeon, whose scowl only meant trouble for her. “I got a little carried away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Psh, you think?” Jeongyeon said as she grabbed Nayeon by her bionic arm and dragged her into the shop. “And when were you planning on telling me about </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was gonna tell you eventually!” Nayeon explained, fully knowing where she messed up. “I just didn’t think it’d be today, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Nayeon. Sure.” Jeongyeon said as she dragged Nayeon inside to the workshop, leading her to the couch to inspect the damage. “What exactly is this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno. They said it was meant for breaching doors and--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“”They”? Who’s “they”?” Jeongyeon asked, cutting her off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eeehhh, heh, t-the Heralds…?” Nayeon answered, the hesitation clear in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sighed, letting go of Nayeon’s arm with a little force before heading to her workbench. “I thought I told you to stay away from them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but… they’ve been paying real well.” Nayeon answered. “I just wanted to earn a little extra to help you. The odd jobs I’ve been doing just aren’t cutting it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon didn’t respond as she put her multi-tool on her tool belt before dragging her toolbox out from underneath the workbench and bringing it to the couch. She sat back down next to Nayeon as she rummaged through her toolbox for the appropriate tools. Knowing the drill, Nayeon unzipped her hoodie and took it off, revealing her tank top underneath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” Nayeon said, breaking the silence as she raised her bionic arm. “It was just one time, okay? It’s not a regular thing. I’m not one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sighed as she began the process of detaching Nayeon’s bionic arm. “That’s not the point, Nayeon. We both know the shady stuff that they get involved with. I’d rather not get you and I roped into whatever trouble they have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Nayeon responded, keeping her eyes on the floor, unable to look Jeongyeon in the eyes. “I just wanted to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon looked up at Nayeon, putting her tools down before cupping Nayeon’s cheek and slowly tilting Nayeon’s face up to face her. “I’m just looking out for the both of us, okay? Life’s hard enough as it is after…” She paused briefly, picking her words carefully. “...after we moved here. We can’t take too many risks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon managed to force a smile. “Heh, well, you know me, “risk” </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my middle name.” She said, earning her a playful push on the cheek from Jeongyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, you and I both know it isn’t.” She responded before resuming the process of detaching Nayeon’s arm. “You know at this point, I’m surprised your middle name isn’t “lucky”. Police drones almost never show up when you get into fights while jaywalkers get fined on the spot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as if on cue, the sirens of a police drone rang from just outside the shop. Jeongyeon stopped and leaned back a little to peek through the doorway to see the crowd dispersing outside and the hooligan getting carried by the drone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon took a peek as well and chuckled. “Well, I guess fate is just on my side. I wouldn’t have lasted this long if it weren’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon gasped and put her tools down, pretending to be offended. “No thanks for me? The one who literally put a roof over your head and a couch to sleep in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, alright alright, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>you deserve some credit too.” Nayeon giggled. “So uhh, my arm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Jeongyeon cleared her throat as she picked her tools back up and returned to removing the broken arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes of silent tinkering passed, but soon enough, the arm finally came off. She took a moment to inspect the exterior, noticing some burnt pieces of plating from the moving parts earlier when the blast happened. “Damn, what the hell did they put in here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would know better than I do. All I know is that it was meant to break doors open.” Nayeon answered with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, interesting.” Jeongyeon remarked before standing up and bringing the arm to her order shelf. “Judging from the blast, it isn’t just a hydraulic mechanism that can help in busting doors down, but figuring that out will have to wait until later. Or tomorrow, depending on how quick I can finish my orders for the day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow? What am I gonna do until then?” Nayeon complained before looking at the digital watch hanging on the wall. “Hell, it’s not even noon yet...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could man the shop counter in case anyone comes by.” Jeongyeon suggested as she returned to her workbench. “Or you could do some housekeeping--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Already on my way to the counter.” Nayeon cut her off as she sauntered out to the shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon couldn’t help but chuckle. “Anything to avoid cleaning up around here, huh? Never change, Nayeon. Never change.” She muttered to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She settled down in her seat before resuming the repairs on the communicator. Considering the way their lives were going right now, it definitely could have been better. Maybe a few better choices could have landed them in a better spot, but whatever the case was, as long as Jeongyeon could keep doing what she loved, she didn’t really mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as long as Nayeon was with her, she wouldn’t really have it any other way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides the scuffle that happened that morning, the rest of their day was rather dull. No new customers, no fights, nothing. Nayeon spent a few hours fiddling around with some random stuff that was lying around in the shop, but she got bored of it quickly. Eventually, she conceded to Jeongyeon’s suggestion of cleaning up around the place, but only under the condition that she could pick what music to play while she did so. Jeongyeon reluctantly agreed, knowing that a few hours of listening to pop songs on the radio was worth it if it meant the shop was gonna get cleaned up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a tiring day of fulfilling repair work and not-so-fulfilling cleaning, Nayeon lounged around the workshop as Jeongyeon made them something to eat in the kitchen. If it were up to Nayeon, she’d have just ordered some pizza, but she could never say no to Jeongyeon’s cooking. It was one of the few things that reminded her of home, of simpler times before they had to move to the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But life goes on I guess. Nothing’s gonna bring our old lives back. Highcrest is gone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon found herself pondering this as she was lying down on the couch, until the sound of knocking on the shop’s front door shook her out of her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, do people not know how to read? We’re closed!” Jeongyeon called out from the kitchen. “Can you get the door?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get it.” Nayeon responded, rubbing her eyes as she headed out to the shop. She went straight to the door and opened it without much thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sign says the shop’s closed. Come back tomorrow if--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for Nayeon to realize the kind of person she was looking at. The woman wore a long, black coat and a wide-brimmed hat that helped conceal her face. Not that it needed any concealing though, because Nayeon found herself stunned by her angelic features.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I come by at a bad time?” The woman asked, her voice low and sickeningly sweet. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite notice the sign on the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ah, heh, no, it’s fine uhh, ma’am.” Nayeon answered, feeling her heartbeat pick up. “S-so, a-anything we can do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lady tilted her hat up a little to look up at Nayeon properly, noticing that she was missing an arm. “Well, I heard that this… fine establishment housed an expert in erm… building things. Are you Jeongyeon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! No no no, you’re looking for my friend.” Nayeon answered before quickly turning around. “Hey Jeong! Someone’s looking for you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” The sound of Jeongyeon’s voice called back, followed by the sound of her footsteps approaching. She arrived at the front and pushed Nayeon from her spot to talk to the mysterious lady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am, whatever it is you need, can you come back tomorrow? We’re closed.” She repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongyeon. Well, I’m afraid I cannot let my offer wait any longer. I’m sure you would be reasonable enough to accept an opportunity to earn more than you usually do?” The lady offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon looked at the lady with a steely gaze, trying to get a bead on what she was getting at. “I’m sure it can wait until our regular business hours. Surely someone of your uhh… status… would know how to do business properly?” She answered with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lady chuckled, sending shivers down Nayeon’s spine. “Yes, but I believe you’re not exactly in a position to negotiate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Says who?” Jeongyeon bit back, while Nayeon found herself silently wishing for Jeongyeon to shut up. “Listen, lady. I don’t care who you are. If you need anything done, wait until tomorrow like a normal customer. Good night.”And with that, Jeongyeon stomped off back to the kitchen, leaving Nayeon by herself with the lady. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what the lady said next as she was halfway there made her stop dead in her tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fifty-thousand credits.” The lady called out. “I can go a little higher, but I’m offering you fifty-thousand credits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weight carried by the mention of such an amount of money made the silence that followed deafening. Nayeon could feel the single bead of sweat that formed on her forehead make its way down her face. She watched as Jeongyeon froze in place, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She stood there for a few more seconds before turning back around and heading back to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make it quick.” Jeongyeon finally conceded. The smile that grew on the lady’s face looked almost insulting to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you were reasonable. Anyway, I just need you to build something for me.” The lady said as she fished a small data chip out of her coat pocket and showed it to her. She was about to take the data chip, but the lady was quick to pull back and hold it away from her. “Uhp up up! Not so fast. Before I hand this over, I just need your name and thumb print on this contract.” And then she pulled out a small holo-pad from her other coat pocket. “Fifty-thousand credits is no small number, right? I just want to make sure you’ll be holding up your end of the deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon gritted her teeth as she took the holo-pad and typed her name in and pressed her thumb into it. She was getting tired of the lady’s shit-eating grin at this point and just wanted to get it over with. After the confirmatory beep, the lady finally handed the data chip over to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” The lady remarked as she took the holo-pad back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sighed, rolling her eyes at the lady. “And the money?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, you’ll be paid upon delivery. The details are in the data chip along with the blueprint.” The lady answered, gesturing to the chip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, sure.” Jeongyeon said, pausing briefly to inspect the chip further. “So we’re done here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re done. Thank you for your cooperation Miss… Yoo Jeongyeon.” The lady said, reading her name from the holo-pad before putting it away. “I hope to hear from you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the lady tipped her hat and left, leaving a dumbfounded Nayeon and an exasperated Jeongyeon behind. They stood there in silence for a solid minute until Nayeon spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was… a lot to take in.” Nayeon piped up. “But fifty </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousand </span>
  </em>
  <span>credits?! You could finally pay off--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“--the rest of the shop. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon.” Jeongyeon finished the sentence as she headed back to the workshop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what are you so upset about?” Nayeon asked as she followed behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… gah, like, who the fuck does she think she is? And the whole “you’re not in a position to negotiate” thing? Ugh, it makes my blood boil!” Jeongyeon answered as she put the data chip away in her computer desk’s drawer. “This is why I can’t stand rich people…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t really know what to say. To her, it wasn’t everyday someone comes to your door and offers you a job for that much money, but then again, the things the lady said did imply some unsavory things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeongyeon never did like it when those fancy new pop-up shops cropped up in town back then. They almost drove a lot of Highcrest’s local businesses into bankruptcy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon thought to herself as she watched Jeongyeon pace the workshop back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let her cool off a little before walking up behind her to give her a hug. Well, as good as a hug she could give since she only had one arm. “Hey, it’s okay. At least by the end of this, you’ll be fifty-thousand credits richer.” She said as she rested her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon took a deep breath, finally calming down. Normally it would be her tempering Nayeon’s explosive attitude, but Nayeon knew her like the back of her intact hand. She didn’t get angry often, but when she did, only Nayeon knew how to calm her down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Jeongyeon finally responded. “By the end of this, I’ll finally own this place for real.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that’s the spirit!” Nayeon perked up and let go of her, giving her a pat on the back. “And if you think about it, it seems like my luck finally rubbed off on you. That fifty-thousand credit order literally came knocking on your door!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon couldn’t help but smile. “Heh, alright, that’s enough, now let me go, I still need to finish--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah shit! I need to finish cooking!” She said upon realizing that she forgot about the pot of noodle soup she was making in the kitchen. She slid underneath Nayeon’s arm and ran to the kitchen to find the pot bubbling over, sputtering angrily as some of the liquid hit the fire underneath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit!” Jeongyeon muttered to herself as she rushed to turn the stove off. When the excessive boiling eventually subsided, she opened the lid with mitted hands to make sure it wasn’t burnt or overcooked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness, it’s still good to eat.” Jeongyeon said, letting out a sigh of relief as she put the lid back on. “Hey Nayeon, food’s done--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, what are you doing with the fire extinguisher?” Jeongyeon turned around to find Nayeon standing at the doorway, carrying the aforementioned fire extinguisher under her one arm, hand at the ready on the nozzle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I uhh, thought it was gonna burn so…” Nayeon answered, her voice trailing off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon could hold back laughter. “Ahh, don’t worry, I got it just in time. Put it back so we can eat already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way Nayeon’s face lit up at the mention of the food being ready was enough to make Jeongyeon feel a little better. Without another word, Nayeon rushed out of the kitchen to put the fire extinguisher back and returned just as quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeongyeon 1; Pizza 0. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongyeon thought to herself as she helped Nayeon ladle some of the noodles and broth into a bowl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now if only I could get you to willingly clean up around here…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back out in the city streets, the lady in the black coat walked by herself with her phone in hand. She dialled a number and held it to her ear, eagerly awaiting for the call to be picked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heeeeey Mina. So, I assume you got what you needed?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The woman on the other line asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. You were right about them being swayed with enough money.” She answered. “But you should’ve at least given me a heads up that this was a feisty one. I almost had to offer more than I needed to!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh please, we both know that’s no issue for you. Your dad’s company can easily make that back in like, what, five minutes?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point.” Mina conceded. “You know, I’m still surprised that you’d know of these kinds of things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you’re not the only one with connections around here, dear.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The woman chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You really </span>
  </em>
  <span>do</span>
  <em>
    <span> need to get out more often.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m forced to stay at home. Besides, it’s not that easy to crack our building’s security systems and get out unnoticed.” Mina responded. “I have to take the service elevator for crying out loud!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A small price to pay, I’m sure.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The woman teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina’s next retort was cut off when she heard a loud voice call out from a dark alley she had just passed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, cutie!” The guy said as he emerged from the alley, followed by another man and a woman who seemed to be his underlings. “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no, that doesn’t sound good. Do you need me to send someone for you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The woman asked, her tone laced with concern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just tell me where you are and I can get someone to find you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina chuckled to herself. “No, Momo, it’s fine. I appreciate the offer, but I can handle this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sure? It won’t take long.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Momo persisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure. You’ve done enough for me. I can deal with this.” Mina assured her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, but I’m not hanging up. And just in case, I’m getting Sana to track your phone’s location.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, it’ll take you a while, so good luck with that.” Mina said as she put her phone in one of her coat’s front pockets before turning around to face the unfortunate souls who decided that she was an easy target.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I seem to have lost my way. Do you know where the nearest M-Train station is?” Mina asked, pretending to look cold and hiding her right hand inside her coat, ready to draw her pistol at a moment’s notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I know a better place I can take ya.” The leader guy said, backed up by the laughter and praise of his two minions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, people like these are the scum of the earth. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mina thought to herself, her grip on her gun getting tighter. She’d had her fair share of dealing with high society creeps, and these ones before her were barely any different. The only difference is what they do to try and get her for themselves. “Oh? And where might that be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’tcha come with us and find out?” The woman chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, I’ve had enough. Time to show these idiots who they’re dealing with. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina finally drew her gun from her coat, turning off the safety and aiming it at the trio in front of her. “How about no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two underlings were quick to realize what was happening and bolted off, leaving the leader guy behind. The way his expression shifted from cocky to terrified upon realizing he was left behind was priceless. Mina couldn’t help but crack a smile at how his knees buckled at the sight of her pointing a gun at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Where’d all the bravado go? Or were you a little coward to begin with?” Mina mocked him as she walked closer, her gun trained on the guy’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey, y-you’re crazy! Crazy!” The guy exclaimed as he fell backwards and landed on his ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I am! Now get your sorry ass out of here before I leave you one ball short.” Mina threatened, her aim shifting to the guy’s crotch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes ma’am!” The guy yelled as he scrambled to his feet before running away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That went well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mina thought to herself as she holstered her gun back inside her coat before taking her phone out and putting it up to her ear again. “Sorry you had to hear that. I may have gotten a little carried away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No no, that was… impressive.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Momo remarked, astonished. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t think you were capable of making those kinds of threats.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina felt a little proud of herself for that. “Well, you learn a thing or two from dealing with creeps all the time. Anyway, tell Sana I said hi, and I’ll give you a call when the next part of the plan starts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heh, alright dear, but if you need any higher grade firepower, just let me know. Keep that gun loaded, okay?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it always is. Bye now.” Mina said before hanging up. After letting the adrenaline rush subside, she looked up and set her sights on the biggest skyscraper she could see, remembering what she was there for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only just begun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself as she resumed her walk to the nearest M-Train station. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll see what I can do, They’re going to regret the day they decided to cross me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’ll make sure they pay for everything they’ve done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun had just risen as Nayeon reached the spot at the top of the wall surrounding Neo Fortuna. She liked coming up there by herself when the hustle and bustle of the city got too stressful, or when she just wanted some peace and quiet. She came across the spot one day after finishing another odd job and found an old abandoned service elevator, and much to her luck, there were no security cameras nor police drones patrolling that particular area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rested her arm on the railings and leaned out, basking in the warmth of another day. She wished she could take Jeongyeon there too, but there was no prying Jeongyeon out of the shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe one day I won’t even have to drag you here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself as she looked out into the distance, watching the sunlight sparkle off of the calm waters of Seron Bay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man, it’d be nice to have a house by the water… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her daydreaming was cut short when her fancy new communicator rang, courtesy of the Heralds. She had done a good job of concealing it from Jeongyeon, but hopefully she didn’t have to keep it for much longer. She was still one arm short though, so she had to use her mouth to roll up her hoodie’s sleeve enough to see who was calling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chaeyoung… She must have a new gig for me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t waste any time answering the call, because despite Jeongyeon’s protests, she wasn’t gonna turn down a well-paying job. She pressed the screen with her chin and held it up to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, what’cha got for me?” She asked right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whoa there, slow down bud. A little excited now, are we?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chaeyoung chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But yeah, we got something for you. Come by as soon as you can.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha. I’ll be there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, and uhh, just a head’s up. You miiight wanna be armed for this one. No pun intended.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chaeyoung added before hanging up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon sighed as she let her arm dangle on her side, her sleeve rolling back down over her communicator. She hoped that she wouldn’t have to work for the Heralds for too long, knowing how Jeongyeon felt about the whole thing. Not that she was ignoring Jeongyeon’s warnings, but money is money. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she would do anything to get them out of the shithole they were in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With renewed conviction, she left her spot and made her way down the wall. The old service elevator shuddered and buckled as it took her back down to ground level, making Nayeon wonder when it’ll eventually break. She eventually reached the bottom and made her way to the nearest M-Train station to head back to the shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One short M-Train ride later, she finally made it back. She carefully unlocked the door with her spare key and quietly entered, knowing that Jeongyeon was still fast asleep. She had only been asleep for around three hours at that point after spending all night fixing Nayeon’s bionic arm, so she definitely needed the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon snuck into the workshop and headed to Jeongyeon’s computer, where the arm was left wired up to update the synaptic drivers. She checked the monitor to find that the update was finally done, but as she was about to unplug the wires, she found a sticky note stuck onto the arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Nayeon, I added a little something as a replacement for the door breacher. It’s not gonna be as powerful, but it’ll still be pretty useful in a scrap. Just clench your fist as tightly as you can and you’ll see.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The note read. Confused, Nayeon took her hoodie off and reattached her arm, moving it around a little to get a feel for it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, the hell did you do with this, Jeongyeon? It feels good as new! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself before following the instructions on the note. As she clenched her bionic arm’s fist as tight as she could, one big panel across the top of her forearm lifted, revealing a mechanism that rotated and expanded into a shield of sorts. It even began to crackle with energy after a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Jeong. You went above and beyond for this one.” Nayeon thought out loud as she clenched her fist again to retract the shield. “You’re a real one, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, Jeongyeon continued to snore, still fast asleep despite the noise. She decided to leave her be, knowing she deserved the rest. She put on her hoodie before tip-toeing out of the shop, making sure to lock the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, time to get paid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought before heading off to the Heralds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung wiped the sweat off her brow as she tuned up her bike. It was still pretty early in the morning, so besides her boss Irene, she was the only other person in the auto shop. She was in the middle of changing the oil filter when she heard footsteps approaching, echoing across the empty shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey! Good timing, Nayeon.” She remarked as she put her tools down, wiping her hands on her apron. “Boss liked how you work by the way, so she’s glad you’re back for another job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon sighed, lowering her hood. “Ugh, let’s just get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, straight to the point. I like it.” Chaeyoung remarked as she slung her arm over Nayeon. “Come on, she’s waiting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re gonna be a big help to us, you know. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chaeyoung thought to herself as she led Nayeon to Irene’s office. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been a while since we got some reliable new blood in our ranks. Well, if you finally decide to join at least.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few turns and a few more empty hallways, they finally reached the office. Chaeyoung knocked on the door before leading them in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, boss. Nayeon’s here.” Chaeyoung said as she let go of her. Nayeon gave her the stink eye, which she was quick to respond to with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene looked up from what she was typing into her computer and smiled. “Ah! Welcome back. I hope you’ve been putting that communicator to good use?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have. So uhh, what do you need me to do?” Nayeon asked, not wanting to prolong her stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have an important business transaction tonight, and I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come with me as my bodyguard.” Irene answered. “The meeting will be at Sanctuary. You know where that is, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon definitely knew where that was. All the jobs she had done until that point helped her memorize the city’s layout and some noteworthy locations, though she herself had never been inside the place in question. “Yeah, the bar in 2-6A?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s the one. Lovely establishment. Anyhow, it won’t be until, like, seven-ish in the evening, so feel free to hang around the shop.” Irene offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon was about to decline when Chaeyoung butted in. “Oooh, sounds fun! I’ll keep her company until then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Alright, now off you two go then. I have some things I need to finish here for the meeting.” Irene said before returning to what she was working on on her computer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, quick question before we go. Not that I’m saying no to the job and questioning your decision-making, but don’t you have a lot of other lackeys to do security?” Nayeon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene chuckled, not looking up from the screen. “I’ll be honest with you, I’ll feel much safer with one good guard than five incompetent ones. Does that answer your question?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, sure. See you later, I guess.” Nayeon said before heading out of the room with Chaeyoung following closely behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door was closed, Chaeyoung pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from one of her apron’s pockets. “Alright! Lemme show you the break room. We even have a couch in there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started heading there, not noticing that Nayeon hadn’t followed. She paused briefly, looking at her bionic arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe there’s something for me to do here after all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, do you have any junk lying around?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung stopped and turned around, tilting her head in confusion. “Uhh, we have a junkyard out back. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. I just need to test something out.” Nayeon answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooookay… to the junkyard then.” Chaeyoung said as she led Nayeon out to the back. She wasn’t one to ask too many questions, but upon getting to the junkyard, she couldn’t help but ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you need junk for?” Chaeyoung asked as she sat on an old crate before lighting a cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” Nayeon answered simply as she made a small platform out of some old concrete blocks and placed an empty metal barrel on top of it. Once it was done, she rolled up her left sleeve and loosened up a little, bouncing on her feet before getting into a fighting stance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Chaeyoung watched intently, taking a drag from her cigarette. </span><em><span>What are you...</span></em> <em><span>oh, you’re gonna do a little--</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*CLANG*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>--warming up… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nearly dropped her cigarette as Nayeon punched a hole through the steel barrel like it was made of paper. Before she could process what just happened, Nayeon pulled her arm out and clenched her fist, activating her shield and using it to cut through the barrel. Sparks flew everywhere as metal collided with metal, leaving a huge horizontal gash on the poor barrel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What. The. Fuck.” Chaeyoung could only say as Nayeon’s shield retracted back into her arm. “That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the breacher Yeri installed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, sorry. Got into a sticky situation and had to pop it.” Nayeon explained, rolling her sleeve back down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, you’re lucky she hasn’t come in yet. She’s gonna flip if she finds out about this.” Chaeyoung said as she hopped off of the box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehh, I’m sure it’s fine. Oh, and I’m sure she’d wanna know that my arm broke after using the breacher.” Nayeon said as she kicked off what remained of the barrel. “So, I’m probably gonna get more out of this badass shield than a single-use door-buster.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung took a long drag from her cigarette. “Sure, but don’t come crawling back to us when shit goes sideways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need to. I’m just here to get paid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon thought to herself, rolling her eyes at her. “Anyway, I’m heading out. I have other work to do.” She said before walking back into the auto shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, sure. See ya later.” Chaeyoung said as she waved goodbye. Nayeon didn’t bother waving back though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmph, rude. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself as she took one last drag from her cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stepping on it to put it out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll come around eventually. You’d be the best thing that happened to this entire operation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well, I guess I better get back to my bike before Yeri arrives and puts a jet turbine on it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina had never been so happy to be home after sitting through another boring press conference she was forced to attend because of her father. Sadly, her time at home would have to be cut short because she was set to meet with a new associate. After a bit of rest, she changed into a simple but elegant dress and high heels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like I always say, always be dressed to kill. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself as she checked herself out in the mirror before putting on her concealed carry holster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Figuratively and literally.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put on a brown trench coat over her outfit, making sure that the holster wasn’t visible before holstering her gun. She made sure that the security systems were jammed and the camera footage was replaced before taking her purse and sneaking out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Credit chip, extra mags, phone, keycards, alright, I’m good to go.” She muttered to herself upon making it out of the building. Taking in a little bit of the cool evening air, she waited around for a bit for the car that was supposed to pick her up. She insisted that she could just commute again, but Momo wasn’t having any of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t carry out your plan if you’re not alive to see it through.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could almost hear Momo’s voice say that in her head. She eventually conceded, but she still didn’t like the thought of being coddled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, a sleek black car finally pulled up to the front of the building. Mina was a bit wary, but when the driver lowered their window and showed her an insignia bearing Sanctuary’s logo, she knew this was her ride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Momo, we really do have a lot in common. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought as she entered and settled into her seat, admiring the interior of the vehicle. It was unexpectedly posh considering the kind of business Momo deals in, but then again, Mina had to learn to expect the unexpected if she wanted to put her plan into motion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One silent car ride later, she finally arrived at Sanctuary. When she first happened upon the place, she found that the building itself was quite nondescript compared to the others around it. If not for the old neon sign out front, she wouldn’t have spotted it right away. She thanked the driver before exiting the vehicle and making her way in, preparing herself for the upcoming negotiations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon entering, she was hit once again by the unique ambiance the place had. It was as old-timey as old-timey things could get in Neo Fortuna with it’s warm lighting, slightly worn walls, the soft jazz playing from hidden speakers, and the fancy polished furniture. The only thing to remind you of the current day and age was the television screen at the far end of the bar, and even that looked pretty out of date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around to find that there was no one there besides Sana who was behind the bar counter. She looked engrossed in whatever she was doing on her phone, so Mina decided to head on over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Sana!” She greeted as she took a seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Mina, I didn’t even see you arrive!” Sana said in surprise, putting her phone down on the counter. “How have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, things have been going smoothly on my end, but I’ll be honest, it’s left me pretty tired.” Mina admitted. “A small price to pay, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana shook her head. “Tsk tsk tsk, you know you still have to take care of yourself, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. You and Momo keep reminding me.” Mina sighed before turning in her seat and resting her elbows on the counter, scanning the empty room. “Anyway, slow night, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow night? Oh, hehe, I suppose we should’ve given you a heads-up.” Sana said, scratching her head. “Momo wanted to make sure that nobody was gonna eavesdrop on your meeting. She even took up my suggestion to install some signal jammers around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you two did </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of that for me?” Mina asked, turning back around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! We wanna see this through as much as you do.” Sana assured her with a pat on her hand. “You’ll be doing the city a huge favor, so why wouldn’t we help you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina smiled, wondering how the hell she managed to come upon such good people, the obvious questions of morality regarding their business notwithstanding. “I appreciate that. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hup up up! I hope you’re not stealing Sana from me.” Momo joked as she arrived from the backrooms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, you know I wouldn’t dare do that. Besides, you know I don’t have time for things like that.” Mina said as she took her phone out and used it as a mirror to fix her hair a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, everyone has time for love.” Momo said as she came up behind Sana and hugged her. “You just have to find the one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe when hell freezes over, sure.” Mina said before putting her phone away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t take too long then.” Sana chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them shared a laugh as the bell on the front door clanged, signalling someone’s arrival. She looked up to see two men and two women, all armed with guns, make their way to the bar. Mina looked at them warily, earning the attention of Momo who noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, they’re with us.” Momo said with a wave. “Just a little backup in case shit goes down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina let out a sigh of relief, relaxing herself. “Taking the security extra seriously tonight, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just looking out for you, Mina.” Momo said as she let go of Sana. “Anyway, we’ll leave you to it. I’ll be keeping an eye on things through the security cameras, but if you need anything else, just let us know.” And with that, Momo headed back to her office, the sound of her high-heels echoing through the empty establishment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, positions everyone. Make sure you’ve got a good line of sight in case things go wrong.” Sana ordered to the guards, who all nodded in agreement. They scattered to different spots in the bar, guns at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now that that’s done with, got any drink in mind?” Sana asked as she returned to her spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the usual. Gotta get comfy if negotiations take a while.” Mina answered as she put her phone back into her purse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha, gotcha.” Sana said as she began making Mina’s drink; a classic daiquiri garnished with a slice of lime on the rim of the glass. Not a moment later, she finished making it and handed it over to Mina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Mina was about to take a sip, the bell on the door rang again. She looked up to see the woman she was set to meet with, and a familiar face she didn’t expect to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well well well, what are the odds of us seeing each other again so soon? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself, amused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And what are the odds that you’re working for the Heralds…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, Miss Irene. Would you like anything to drink?” Sana offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A whiskey on the rocks, please.” Irene answered before turning to face Mina. “So, I suppose you’ve taken our terms into consideration?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed I have.” Mina nodded, briefly looking at Nayeon who hung back a few feet away. “I’m inclined to accept, but I have just a few things to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hear it then.” Irene said as she took a seat at the bar counter as well to begin the negotiations, leaving one seat in between her and Mina. Meanwhile, Nayeon took a seat at a table not too far from the bar, not wanting to draw Mina’s attention any further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it together, Nayeon. You can’t punch her teeth in just yet. You have a job to do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon thought to herself as she sat there, keeping an eye on the people in the bar whom she assumed were Mina’s guards. She had gotten out of fights where she was ganged up on, but seeing that the others had guns, she was at a bigger disadvantage. Luckily she didn’t have to worry about that, as not much happened while Irene and Mina talked, which helped Nayeon keep her cool. It may have been boring, but boring was better than getting in a fight in this case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After about an hour or two, the two women at the bar counter seem to have reached an agreement. They stood up and shook hands, solidifying their deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you would be reasonable. Anyway, would you like to speak to Momo as well? So you could inspect the goods before you go?” Mina said as they finished shaking hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be lovely.” Irene accepted. Mina nodded to Sana, who gestured to Irene to follow her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This way, ma’am.” Sana said as she left the bar counter with Irene following behind. Nayeon stood up to follow, but Irene waved her off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to come with us, Nayeon. I trust that our new associates will do us no harm.” Irene said as she and Sana disappeared into the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oookay then…” Nayeon said as she sat back into her seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little longer, Nayeon. You’ll be out of here soon--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here. You’re that Jeongyeon girl’s friend, right? I didn’t get your name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t notice that Mina had approached her table and was now taking a seat across from her. “Nayeon. What about it?” She answered simply, not wanting to accidentally say more than she has to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know I don’t like you and all, but holy fuck you’re pretty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing. It’s just that your boss and I are working together now, so technically, that means you’re working for me as well.” Mina remarked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever.” She said, crossing her arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, fuck, when is Irene coming back?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina chuckled, resting her arms on the table. “You sound like you’re not so enthusiastic about the whole thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon rolled her eyes. “I’m just here to do my job. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina shrugged before standing up. “Suit yourself, but nonetheless, we’ll likely be seeing more of each other soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and one more thing. Do let me know how your friend’s work is going. I’ll be needing it soon.” She added before heading back to the bar counter. At that moment, Irene returned with Sana, looking a lot more chipper than when she came in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Nayeon, let’s go. Our business is done here.” Irene said, gesturing for them to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon avoided making eye contact with Mina as she stood up and followed behind Irene, thankful to be finally out of that godforsaken place. She stayed silent as they headed to Irene’s car and entered. She may have closed the door a little hard for Irene’s liking, but it was inconsequential compared to the deal that Irene had just sealed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a terribly long drive back to the auto shop, but it was enough to calm Nayeon’s nerves. After getting paid, she went straight back to Jeongyeon’s shop. It had gotten a bit late in the evening, so she expected that Jeongyeon would’ve wound down. Much to her disappointment, she saw sparks flying in the workshop as she peeked through the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn it, Jeongyeon. When are you gonna take a proper rest? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself as she let herself in with her spare key. She made sure her steps were audible as she headed over into the workshop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Working late again, Jeong?” She called out before entering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk.” Jeongyeon chuckled as she stopped what she was doing and raised her welding mask. “You’re constantly working your ass off every day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it helps keep us warm and fed.” She said as she headed to the couch and laid down, stretching out and relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon chuckled as she lowered her welding mask again and continued what she was doing. “True, true. Honestly, I don’t know how you keep doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing… you know… different kinds of work? You know how to do so many things.” Jeongyeon answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon sat up and began removing her shoes. “Oh, you wouldn’t believe how much of it is just manual labor. The rest is just random offers and shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? What kind of offers?” Jeongyeon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, one time, I had to help fix an old guy’s broken plumbing--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jeongyeon dropped whatever she was doing and lifted her welding mask again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t act so surprised.” Nayeon said as she managed to get her shoes off entirely. “I’ve lived with you long enough to pick up a thing or two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, didn’t think you’d be the type to pay attention.” Jeongyeon joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I can learn things, alright?” Nayeon said as she took her hoodie off and slung it over the couch’s armrest. “Anyway, I’m pretty beat. Don’t stay up too long, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure.” Jeongyeon waved her off as she returned to what she was fixing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon.” Nayeon called out with the authority of a cop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.” Jeongyeon put her tools down and took her mask off. “I’ll just go clean myself up a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Nayeon said, feeling a little proud of herself. Normally it would be Jeongyeon telling her what to do most of the time, but she knew that Jeongyeon sometimes had those days where she would stay awake for hours on end. It was the least she could do for her friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After lying down, it took her some time to fall asleep after what she had to endure that night, but the sound of Jeongyeon’s tinkering helped her feel at ease. Eventually, the soft sound of machines whirring and parts clanging lulled her to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, as her consciousness finally dipped, a restful night’s rest was far from what she got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence. Darkness. Nayeon found herself reaching out into nothing, flailing around in the hopes of making contact with something. Anything. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, a bright light engulfed her vision. She found herself lying in the grass, staring up at a noonday sun. She held a hand up to protect her eyes, only to see that her hand was smaller than she remembered. She held up her other hand to find that it wasn’t made of metal. She scrambled to her feet and looked around, realizing she was in a forest clearing: a forest clearing she knew all too well. She bolted through the trees, knowing the exact path to take to get home. She looked forward, seeing the end of the path getting closer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But as she made it out of the forest, her vision went dark. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself lying face down on the ground. She heard the sound of explosions, screaming, people running around her crying for help. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And a voice that stood out from the crowd.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Nayeon!” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She got on her feet and ran as fast as she could, the smoke stinging her lungs with each breath she took, the dust and soot clouding her vision. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She knew she had to save Jeongyeon. Maybe this time she could change things. If she got there fast enough, maybe she could turn things around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But just when she thought she was going to make it, the world seemed to slow down around her. She kept going, but by the time she got there, the building was already in flames. She heard Jeongyeon call out again, pushing her to bust through the door. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And there she was: Jeongyeon, stuck under a pile of rubble. She didn’t waste any time and lifted what she could off of her, ignoring the fire burned that burned her skin. She managed to drag Jeongyeon out, but then the building started collapsing around them. At the last second, she looked up to see a chunk of the ceiling crack and fall towards her--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon woke up in a cold sweat, staring up at the ceiling. She slowly sat up, looking around and trying to get her grip back on reality. Her eyes landed on the digital clock on Jeongyeon’s workbench to see that it was three in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>What the fuck was that… </span></em><span>She thought to herself as she sat there, processing what she had just dreamed of. </span><em><span>Jeongyeon.</span></em> <em><span>I need to check on her.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got on her feet and stumbled over to Jeongyeon’s room. She quietly opened the door and peeked in, feeling a sense of relief wash over her as her eyes fell upon Jeongyeon’s sleeping figure. Not wanting to wake her up, she silently closed the door again before heading out, grabbing her hoodie from the couch along the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I’ll fall asleep any time soon. Might as well get some fresh air.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made sure to lock the door behind her before walking off into the night, trying to shake off the memories of Highcrest out of her head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>